


There is very little left of me

by ex_x



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_x/pseuds/ex_x
Summary: Xisuma starved to death.Keralis: X?He felt his stomach drop a little and equipped his elytra, firing a rocket to push him into the air towards Xisuma's base.
Relationships: Keralis/xisumavoid if you squint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	There is very little left of me

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also I’m new to ao3 so please let me know If I did anything wrong with tagging.

_Xisuma starved to death._

“How did he do that? Xisuma, eat man!” Baffled, Mumbo slowed his Redstone placing, and read the chat, suppressing a giggle. It was strange to see the death message pop up, considering starving was so uncommon this late in the game. A part of him was concerned, but he figured it was just a bug Xisuma was working out. He’s usually doing his admin duties in between projects and sleep. If the man even sleeps at all. Mumbo’s seen Xisuma drift off mid-sentence only to jerk back awake, but his brain comes up empty when he tries to recall the last time he saw the admin in a bed.

_If he barely sleeps, does he even make time to eat?,_ Mumbo thought, frowning a little.

\--

Keralis knows how it feels to die and have to go through the effort of gathering back your things. And he knows how much worse it is with an aching body caused by some of the more cruel deaths. So when he saw the message in chat, he sent a reply asking if Xisuma needed any help.

Keralis: Need some help Shaswamy?

He frowned as a minute went by without a response. He hoped Xisuma wasn’t unconscious, though starvation isn’t usually a death that leaves you incapacitated.

Keralis: X?

He felt his stomach drop a little and equipped his elytra, firing a rocket to push him into the air towards Xisuma's base. The admin's spawn may not even be set there, but it was the first place to check. Flying above the road that joined their two bases, the city landscape soon disappeared into the bright green jungle. Keralis could see Xisuma's storage tower fade into view as he fired another rocket. He made his way into the landing bay, feeling his ankles ache as he stopped harshly, trying to avoid crashing into a wall of barrels. He descended down into the tower, searching for anything bed or Xisuma shaped.

“Does he even have a bedroom?" Keralis whispered frantically to himself as he glanced around. Turning a corner, he spotted a hunched over lump. “Xisuma!” Keralis pushed his way through the mess of shulker boxes as he hurried towards the bed.

“Keralis..?” Xisuma slurred, squinting up at him. Keralis could see the admin was a bit out of it and struggling to focus. He grabbed Xisuma's shoulders and guided him to a sitting position, Xisuma winced, feeling the ache in his bones worsen. He started sluggishly tugging off his armor. Keralis pushed his arms away and unclasped the guards on his shoulders, setting the pieces aside. As he reached for the clasps on his chest plate, Xisuma's hands shot up and gripped his arms. “Wait-” Xisuma looked away with a scared, almost shameful expression. Keralis stared down in confusion, withdrawing his hands.

“What's wrong Shaswamy…?” Keralis crouched to eye height, his concern growing as Xisuma wrapped his arms around himself and continued to avoid the other’s gaze. He waited, not wanting to pressure the admin into talking. Eventually, the silence and the painful throbbing in his chest got to Xisuma, he sighed. Slowly he unclasped the rest of his armor and let it slide off the bed. The dull thud rang in Xisuma's ears, like a gavel declaring him guilty of a horrible crime. He fought the urge to hunch in on himself. His undershirt was tightly fitted around his torso, failing to hide the sharp outline of ribs and bones. Keralis stared at his sunken in stomach and grimaced, feeling a phantom ache roll over his body. Xisuma ducked his head as he saw the reaction, retreating back into his original position as he gripped his arms around himself tighter. He felt the bed dip beside him as Keralis sat and grasped his hand, pulling it down into his own comfortingly. “How long has this been going on?” Keralis spoke softly, he watched as Xisuma's boney fingers gripped his hand.

“I don't know… I can’t remember, maybe a few years?” Xisuma chanced a glance at the other’s expression, expecting judgment, but feeling the tension leave his body as he was met with patience and kindness in Keralis' eyes. They sat together, Keralis letting Xisuma speak at his own pace. “I got by with only eating small things every now and again,” Xisuma felt his eyes sting as tears threatened to spill. “I uh, forgot to this time and… Well.” He swiped at his eyes. Crying on top of revealing his secret would just mean suffering twice. Keralis didn’t need to see that, and he sure as hell didn’t have to see his body and shouldn't be stuck here to deal with his problems. “You can go if you want, I know you didn’t sign up for this.” Xisuma pulled his hand away and stared at the ground, he felt heavy, every muscle tensed and released as he breathed. The silence hung in the air until Keralis gently wrapped Xisuma up in a hug.

“Shaswamy, I was ready to help you in any way I could as soon as I saw that message.” He rubbed the admins back comfortingly and tried not to focus on the way his spine pressed through his shirt. “It’ll be okay, we’re gonna figure this out together.” Xisuma sat dazed for a moment before returning the embrace, burying his face in Keralis’s shoulder as tears flowed. They sat until the admins' cries turned to sniffles, enjoying each other's warmth. Eventually, the moment was interrupted as their communicators dinged with a message. Keralis pulled away to read the chat.

Mumbo: X! I found your stuff, did you have to die in your hoglin farm of all places!

The two burst into giggles as Keralis read the message aloud. Though Xisuma’s ribs ached, it felt nice; to laugh. And as he watched how Keralis’ face lit up, he felt, for the first time in a long time, that everything was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while but since it actually happened in a video I figured I might as well write about it. This is just something to help cope with my own struggles.


End file.
